Love with Akira
by Angelic Inspiration
Summary: Akira suddenly confesses to Yukina! How will she answer? Will their relationship ever be the same? PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK!


***WARNING THIS IS A LEMON. IF YOU ARE NOT MATURE ENOUGH TO READ LEMONS READ SOMETHING ELSE. I WOULD RATE THIS MATURE. BUT IF YOU ARE MATURE ENOUGH TO READ LEMONS THEN READ ON. THIS IS YOUR LAST AND ONLY WARNING! THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER CHAPTER 5! SO YOU HAVE TO READ CHAPTER 5 TO UNDERSTAND THIS LEMON. THIS IS MY FIRST LEMON! ENJOY!***

Yukina's POV

Today started out normally. But then things took a surprising turn of events. I just left my class and was waiting outside the school building for Akira. As usual I was thinking about my phone novel. I still need to put more romance into it! Then Shigure came.

"Oh! Shigure, you are such a charm!" exclaimed a girl by his side. I rolled my eyes. How could someone come to like someone like him? Just as I was about to look away Shigure glanced my way, and smiled. He approached me without his eye candy girls.

"What do you want playboy?" Shigure's face turned red. That was his secret. He was really a playboy, and played with all the girls hearts. I found out, and he made me keep it a secret. But under one condition,he teaches me what love is. So far,he has been doing these "missions" about love. Shigure does not know that I am using the information gathered by all those missions for my phone novel. My readers suddenly want romance amidst the plot line of my story. I was forced to put in romance because my ranking dropped from first to second.

"Keep it down! Other girls will hear you!" Shigure lectured.

"That's the point you idiot." Before Shigure could answer he drew his hand closer to my face. I did not know what he was doing until it was too late. He grabbed my glasses and ran away. I was going to chase after him but a crowd of girls surrounded me. Not my glasses.

"Hey! You! Why are you hanging around Shigure! Stay away from him!" the girl who said it winced after she finished her sentence.

"She's not growling! We can win this time!" a girl shouted amidst the crowds. In an instant the crowd of girls start yelling at me. Mostly saying to stay away from Shigure. My glasses. I need them. I hid my eyes in my hands from the mist of girls. Then out of no where Akira steps in front of me. He suddenly pulls me away from the girls and stops in front of Shigure.

"You are the most idiotic person I have ever met. If you hurt Yukina again,you will be sorry." Akira snatched my glasses from Shigure's hand and we walked away. As we walk Akira squeezes my hands hard. We stop at a corner and Akira lets go of my hand. I rub my hand trying to ease the pain. I looked up at Akira and he was quiet.

"Yukina... I...will become your lover." I was shocked at what Akira had just said. It was a sudden love confession!

"Akira...I never looked at you that way." Akira had a sad,darkened face. He looked at me directly in the eyes. His soft hand lifted my chin up. I shut my eyes not knowing what Akira would do next,and he put my glasses back on for me.

"Well,Yukina I want you to look at me in a different way. As a man." Akira's eyes sparkled as he said it. He started to blush,and look away from me in embarrassment.

We walked home together in silence. Akira was having a sleepover today,so he was staying at my house. I thought it was going to be awkward,considering what had just happened between us. I was about to open the door,when Akira grabbed my hand.

"Yukina-Chan..." Akira's face was really close to mine. Just before he could do something else,the door opened.

"Oh my! Akira is sleeping over today!" Mom exclaims. Dad stands in the background smiling at Akira. Akira and I step into the house,taking off our shoes and putting them to the side.

"It's nice to see you again Akira." Dad says. Mom puts her hand around his,and smiles at us.

"You two can go upstairs. Your father is making dinner tonight! He is the best cook in the world! His meals are amazing. You were lucky to come today,especially when your uncle is making dinner." Mom says with a cheerful tone. Dad laughs and says.

"Your exaggerating... It's not that good..." Dad blushes,and with that Akira and I head upstairs to my room. I open my door and I go in,with Akira following me. He sets his bag down on the floor next to the door. While I set my bag at the bottom of my bed,and we sit in silence. I stare at Akira,and he notices me and I quickly look away from him.

I was now looking at the floor in embarrassment. I stared straight at my bag and did not bother to look up at Akira. Then I heard him stand up and walk closer to the bed. I look up in curiosity and see Akira standing right in front of me. His face peering closer and closer at me. When I was about to give out and walk away,Akira smiled at me.

Then he quickly looked away. As he turned his face away I saw him blush. I did not know myself that I was blushing as well. I thought, Is this what love feels like? I was lost in my thoughts and did not know that Akira had sat down right next to me.

"Yukina..." Akira drew his face close,I couldn't help but look at his adorable face. Akira was so close to me,I could feel his breath. He then kissed me on the forehead and smiled. My face suddenly grew red. Akira reached in to kiss me again,but stopped to see if I was okay with it. I nodded and this time he kissed me on the cheeks. His body got closer to me and he was kissing me on the lips. I felt his tongue right next to my lips asking permission to go in. I let his tongue in and our tongues were intertwined with each other.

I drew back from our kiss and Akira looked at me. His face flustered and he looked away,and was about to walk away when I grabbed his hand. Akira turned back to face me.

"It's okay Akira,I trust you." I was blushing quite a bit,and Akira sat back down next to me. We once again continued our kiss,but this time there was more passion and feelings put into the kiss. Akira withdrew from the kiss,and leaned down to my neck and started kissing it. I moaned,which apparently made Akira smile. The way he smiled looked like he got turned on by my moan.

"Am I making Yukina-Chan feel pleasure?" He looked up at me and I nodded. There seemed to be a twinkle in Akira's eyes as I nodded back to him as a reply. Akira laid me down on my bed,and was on top of me. He started to unbutton my shirt. Soon later he took off my shirt. Akira smiled as he saw that I was only wearing a bra and my skirt. Akira didn't unhook my bra because he thought I would be uncomfortable with it. But I nodded at him as an acknowledgement of unhooking it. After he unhooked my bra he took off his own shirt. I gazed at his chest,it was actually really fit. He didn't have a six-pack or anything but I did not care.

Akira leaned down to my boobs and started to suck them. He licked one nipple and was using one of his hands to play with the other. I moaned in pleasure as he did this. Slowly Akira moved down to my skirt and looked up at me in concern. I smiled at him and he continued. He pulled down my skirt and started to rub my underwear with his fingers.

"Wow! Yukina,you are so wet." I blushed at his comment and looked away from him. After a little while he slid down my underwear,revealing my wet pussy.

"So this is what girls look like..." Akira said. He started to lick my pussy with his tongue. I moaned even more at the pleasure. Finally Akira stops and notices his pants are still on and I'm completely naked. He takes off his pants revealing his boxers. I stared at his boxers,while he was taking them off. When he finished,his penis stood up. Akira surprised at how it stood up,blushed,and I got up and started to rub it with my hands. It suddenly got harder as I started to rub it faster and faster. Akira moaned as I kept on rubbing his penis. Then I started to suck his dick. As I did this it got even harder in my mouth. I could not fit the whole thing in my mouth,but I still tried to. After a little bit,I felt Akira's dick twitch and he cummed in my mouth. It was surprisingly hot,but I still swallowed it. In a sudden movement,Akira was on top of me. He apparently flipped me over and was hovering over me.

"Do it Akira..." With that signal,Akira slowly put his penis in to my pussy. He was moving his hips slowly,it first hurt when he put it in. But after a while the pain turned in to pleasure. With each thrust Akira pushed harder and faster. We were both moaning loudly. In no time,Akira had reached my core. He stopped thinking I was in pain,because he was rubbing against it.

"Yukina,I can stop if you want me too." Akira said. But I could tell by his eyes that we had wanted to continue. I actually say a sparkle in his eyes as he was waiting for my response.

"Don't stop Akira...please..." Without even looking at myself I felt as if I had a yearning for lust in my eyes. Akira smiled and continued,but this time he thrust even harder than before. The speed at which he was moving felt so good. Not a moment too soon, I felt his dick tighten. Then in a second he cummed in me. All of his cum spread throughout my pussy. Akira withdrew from my pussy and cum flowed out of my pussy.

"It overflowed!" I said with surprise. I saw Akira blush,so I decided it was my turn to please him as I wanted. I pushed him over,so I was on top of him. I sat directly above his dick. I started to grind my hips,and immediately Akira started to moan very loudly. Just as I was about to put Akira's dick into my pussy,when a there was a sudden knock on the door. It was a very familiar knock! It was my father! I quickly put my clothes back on and pulled out my phone and started making a draft of my phone novel. While Akira was dressing himself,when he finished he sat down next to me and looked over my shoulder. I looked over at Akira and I felt myself blush. Just as I turned away,the door opened.

"Dinner's ready you two." Dad says. As Akira and I walk out of my room,Akira reaches for my hand and we hold hands all the way down the stairs,but let go when we got downstairs. We both sat down at the table,and ate our dinner. Later that night we both snuggled up together on the bed.

"Yukina-Chan,I love you." Akira said in a cheeful,yet quiet voice.

"I love you too Akira." I replyed. So we spent the night together


End file.
